Roadshow Children's VHS/DVD Releases
Roadshow Children's VHS/DVD Releases is a Roadshow Entertainment 1994 - present 1994 Monday July 25, 1994 *Barney - Barney Goes to School *Barney - Barney's Waiting for Santa *Barney - Barney in Concert *Barney - Rock with Barney *Barney - Barney's Magical Musical Adventure *Barney - Barney's Imagination Island 1995 Monday August 5 1996 *Barney - Barney Songs *Barney - Barney's Campfire Sing Along *Barney - Barney Safety 1996 Monday August 5, 1996 *Barney - Barney's Talent Show 1997 Monday May 5, 1997 *Barney - Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons *Barney - Barney's Once Upon a Time *Barney - Barney's Sensesational Day *Barney - Barney's Musical Scrapbook 1998 Monday May 4, 1998 *Barney - Barney in Outer Space *Barney - Barney Goes to School Monday July 6, 1998 *Barney - Barney's Adventure Bus *Barney - Barney's Good Day Good Night 1999 Monday May 10, 1999 *Barney - It's Time for Counting Monday June 14, 1999 *Hi-5 - Move Your Body Monday October 11, 1999 *Hi-5 - Summer Rainbows Monday December 6, 1999 *Barney - Let's Play School 2000 Monday February 14, 2000 *Sing and Dance with Barney - Barney's Favourite Melodies Monday March 13, 2000 *Hi-5 - Star Dreaming Wednesday July 12, 2000 *Hi-5 - Animal Adventures Monday November 6, 2000 *Hi-5 - Music Machine *Barney - Barney's Night Before Christmas *Barney - Barney's Big Surprise 2001 Monday April 9, 2001 *Hi-5 - Snow Party *Barney - Come on Over to Barney's House *Barney - Around the World with Barney Wednesday October 10, 2001 *Hi-5 - Five Alive! *Cushion Kids - Meet the Kids Monday November 5, 2001 *Hi-5 - Playing Cool 2002 Monday February 25, 2002 *Barney - Let's Go To The Zoo *Barney - Barney's Musical Castle Live *Hi-5 - Magical Treasures Monday August 5, 2002 *Cushion Kids - Cushion Cuddles Monday October 21, 2002 *Barney - Barney's Beach Party *Hi-5 - Let's Celebrate 2003 Tuesday February 11, 2003 *Hi-5 - Summer Rainbows and Move Your Body Monday April 7, 2003 *Hi-5 - Surfing Safari Wednesday August 13, 2003 *Hi-5 - Hi-Energy Monday November 11, 2003 *Hi-5 - It's a Hi-5 Christmas 2004 Thursday April 15, 2004 *Hi-5 - Hi-5 Holiday *Barney - Marvellous Manners Thursday June 10, 2004 *Hi-5 - Come on and Party Thursday July 8, 2004 *New MacDonald's Farm - A Farmer's Work is Never Done Thursday August 12, 2004 *Hi-5 - Space Magic Friday September 10, 2004 *New MacDonald's Farm - Farmyard Party Time Thursday November 11, 2004 *Barney - Barney's Christmas Star 2005 Thursday March 17, 2005 *Hi-5 - Hi-5 Dance Hits Volume 1 *New MacDonald's Farm - Fun in the Country Thursday June 16, 2005 *Hi-5 - Action Heroes Thursday July 7, 2005 Wednesday August 3, 2005 *Hi-5 - Snow Party (re-release) Thursday September 22, 2005 *Hi-5 - Hi-5 Dance Hits Volume 2 Thursday December 1, 2005 *Hi-5 - Wonderful Journeys *New MacDonald's Farm - Play With The Animals 2006 Thursday March 2, 2006 *Hi-5 - Hi-5 Dance Hits Volume 3 *New MacDonald's Farm - Max's Tractor Thursday May 4, 2006 *New MacDonald's Farm - Fantastic Farmer Thursday July 6, 2006 *New MacDonald's Farm - Barnyard Boogie *Hi-5 - Mix it Up! Wednesday November 1, 2006 *Hi-5 - Sharing Wishes 2007 Wednesday February 21, 2007 *Hi-5 - Have Some Fun Wednesday July 4, 2007 *Hi-5 - Travelling Circus *The Complete Bagpuss *New MacDonald's Farm - Max and Milly's Country Show Wednesday October 3, 2007 *Little Red Tractor - Double Trouble Wednesday November 7, 2007 *New MacDonald's Farm - I Can Fix Anything *Hi-5 - Team Hi-5 2008 Thursday May 8, 2008 *Hi-5 - Party Street Thursday May 8, 2008 *Lazytown - Welcome to Lazytown Thursday June 5, 2008 *New MacDonald's Farm - Farmyard Friends Thursday June 19, 2008 *Hi-5 - Go Wild Tuesday July 1, 2008 *Lazytown - Zap It Thursday September 4, 2008 *Lazytown - Super Hero *Paddington Bear - The Complete Paddington Bear *The Wombles - The Complete Collection Thursday October 2, 2008 *Hi-5 - Playtime Tuesday December 16, 2008 *Numberjacks - Start Counting Thursday December 18, 2008 *Numberjacks - Calling All Agents 2009 Friday January 2, 2009 *Hi-5 - Jump and Shout Thursday April 2, 2009 *Lazytown - No One's Lazy in Lazytown Thursday April 9, 2009 *Hi-5 - Hi-5 Live The Playtime Concert Wednesday June 24, 2009 *Hi-5 - Favourites Thursday July 2, 2009 *Lazytown - Go Go Lazytown *Chuggington - Ride and Rails Thursday November 5, 2009 *Lazytown - Surprise Santa *Chuggington - Action Stations *Hi-5 - Fun With Friends Thursday December 3, 2009 *Hi-5 - Santa Claus is Coming 2010 Thursday January 7, 2010 *Numberjacks - Seaside Adventure Thursday March 4, 2010 *Chuggington - Wheels To The Rails Thursday March 18, 2010 *Hi-5 - Sharing Stories Thursday April 1, 2010 *Lazytown - Sleepless in Lazytown Thursday May 6, 2010 *Chuggington - Chuggers on Safari Thursday June 3, 2010 *Hi-5 - Surprise Live Thursday July 1, 2010 *Hi-5 - Stop Look and Listen Thursday October 7, 2010 *Hi-5 - Imagine That *Lazytown - Play Day Thursday October 21, 2010 *Chuggington - It's Training Time Thursday November 4, 2010 *Lazytown - Rocking Robbie Thursday December 2, 2010 *Chuggington - That's The Ticket *Numberjacks - Counting Down to Christmas 2011 Thursday January 6, 2011 *Hi-5 - Happy House Thursday February 3, 2011 *Lazytown - The Lazy Genie Thursday April 7, 2011 *Chuggington - Traintastic Crew Thursday June 2, 2011 *Chuggington - Rattling Rivets *Hi-5 - Sharing Stories 2 *Numberjacks - Brain Gain *Lazytown - Sportucus Saves the Toys Thursday September 1, 2011 *Hi-5 - Hey Presto *Mr Moon - Adventurous Thursday October 6, 2011 *Dino Dan - Volume 1 Bones in the Backyard Thursday November 3, 2011 *Chuggington - Honking Horns *Hi-5 - Amazing Thursday December 1, 2011 *Lazytown - Dancing Dreams 2012 Thursday February 2, 2012 *Dino Dan - Volume 2 Disicles *Lazytown - Friends Forever *Mr Moon - Sunny's Surprise Thursday March 1, 2012 *Chuggington - All Buckled Up *Hi-5 - Make a Wish Thursday May 17, 2012 *Dino Dan - Volume 3 - The Cas of Mystery Dino Thursday June 7, 2012 *Mr Moon - Space Orchestra Thursday June 21, 2012 *Hi-5 - Sharing Stories 3 Thursday July 5, 2012 *Hi-5 - Ready or Not Wednesday September 5, 2012 *Hi-5 - Fun and Games Wednesday November 14, 2012 *Hi-5 - Discovery *Hi-5 - Holiday Live 2013 Wednesday January 2, 2013 *Dino Dan - Volume 4 Active Imagination Wednesday January 9, 2013 *Chuggington - Chug a Sonic *Hi-5 - Let's Play *Mr Moon - Sunny's Funnies Wednesday March 6, 2013 *Chuggington - Clickety Clack *Franklin and Friends - Franklin to the Rescue *Hi-5 - Feeling Fine Wednesday April 3, 2013 *Dino Dan - Volume 5 Nameasaurus *Mr Moon - Dancing with the Stars Wednesday May 29, 2013 *Dino Dan - Volume 6 Plus Augement Reality Wednesday June 19, 2013 *Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal - Volume 1 *Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal - Volume 2 *Mr Moon - Stella's Jewels *Chloe's Closet - Rainbow Riddle *Kioka - Snowcastles and Sparkly Surprises *Hi-5 - Animal Fun *Chuggington - Budge Your Bumpers *Roadshow Kids - Roadshow Kids Snack Pack Compilation Wednesday August 7, 2013 *Dino Dan - Ready Set Dino Wednesday September 4, 2013 *Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal - Volume 3 *Chuggington - Chugger Approaching *Chloe's Closet - Outdoor Explorer *Chloe's Closet - Chloe's Winter Wonderland *Lazytown: New Series - Volume 1 *Kioka - Painting Popcorns and Penguins Wednesday October 30, 2013 *Chuggington - Rescue and Chug Partol Special Wednesday November 6, 2013 *Kioka - Here Comes the Circus *The Wind in the Willows - Complete Collection Wednesday December 4, 2013 *Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal - Volume 4 2014 Thursday January 2, 2014 *Chuggington - Turbo Charged Chugger *Lazytown - The Purple Panther *Chloe and Friends - Mac's Best Friend *Chloe and Friends - Carys' Birthday Surprise *Kioka - Saves the Day Wednesday April 2, 2014 *Lazytown - Breakfast At Stephanie's *Chloe and Friends - Riley's Playgroup *Chloe and Friends - Tara Makes Music *Chloe and Friends - Danny's Swimming Lesson *Hi-5 - Dream House *Hi-5 - So Many Animals *Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal - Volume 5 Wednesday June 11, 2014 *Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal - Volume 6 *Chuggington - Snow Rescue *Hi-5 - Song With Friends Wednesday September 3, 2014 *Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal - Volume 7 *Hi-5 - Big Adventures Wednesday December 3, 2014 *Lah Lah's Adventures - Brand New Day Wednesday December 17, 2014 *Tree Fu Tom - Tree Fu Magic *Tree Fu Tom - Tree Fu Go 2015 Wednesday January 7, 2013 *Chuggington - Ready to Build Wednesday March 4, 2015 *Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal - Volume 8 Wednesday June 3, 2015 *Chloe's Closet/Chloe and Friends - In Chloe's World Wednesday July 1, 2015 *Tree Fu Tom - Tree Fu Show *Lah Lah's Adventures - Let's Put on a Show Wednesday July 22, 2015 *Tom and Jerry - Spy Quest *Looney Tunes - Rabbit Run Wednesday September 2, 2015 *Clangers - The Flying Froglets and Other Clangery Tales Wednesday October 7, 2015 *Tree Fu Tom - Time for Tree Fu Wednesday November 4, 2015 *Lah Lah's Adventures - Join the Band Wednesday December 2, 2015 *Hi-5 - Happy Holidays *Chloe's Closet/Chloe and Friends - Chloe's Favourite Stories *Clangers - Tiny's Orchestra and Other Clangery Tales Kids Vids The Best of Top Kids Entertainment. Join lovable classics like The Wombles, Nellie the Elephant, Hattytown, Paddington Bear, Bagpuss and Clangers. Enjoy the wacky return of Dennis the Menace, Felix the Cat, Sonic the Hedgehog and Casper and Friends. Listen and learn with Barney, Madeline, Hi-5, Sooty, Grabbit the Rabbit, Letterland, Cushion Kids, The Very Hungry Caterpillar and The Fun Song Factory and Sneak a peek at the new videos. This is s magical collection that's guaranteed to bring hours of entertainment for all the family. Plot here's a super-awesome because it mixed with mixed live-action, stop-motion and animation together to create a magical world of family fun The first segments are about Barney, Madeline, Letterland and the Cushion Kids teaching young children about counting and family. There is a musical extravaganza with Hi-5, Clangers, The Very Hungry Caterpillar, The Wishing Chair and The Faraway Tree. comical catastrophies of animated fun with Grabbit the Rabbit, Dennis the Menace, Sonic the Hedgehog, Felix the Cat and The Harveytoons. there's the Hokey Pokey with the Fun Song Factory and and more heartwarming segments of Bagpuss, Sooty, Paddington Bear, Nellie the Elephant and Hattytown before a voiceover thanks you for watching the video and leave you with the complete episode from The Wombles. segments *from Sing and Dance with Barney: Mr Sun, The Airplane Song and Baby Bop Hop *from Sing Along with Madeline: I'll Always be There for you Hop and Pleased to Meet You *from Letterland: Clips from Detective Dippy Duck *from Cushion Kids: Meet the Kids: Dance with the Cushion Kids *from Hi-5: Move Your Body *from Clangers: Clips from The Visitor and Glow-Honey *from The Very Hungry Caterpillar: I See a Song *from The Wishing Chair: Clip from The Land of Dreams *from The Faraway Tree: Clip from The Land of Toys *from Grabbit the Rabbit: Clip from Brain of the Forest *from Dennis the Menace: Clips from Bathnight Club and Dennis Ahoy! *from Sonic the Hedgehog: Clip from Sonic Gets Trashed *from Felix the Cat: Clip from The Golden Bug *from The Harveytoons Comedy Show: Clips from Tempo Tantrum, Mother Goose Land, Hair Today, Gone Tomorrow, The Seapreme Court, Herman the CAToonist and Mr. Money Gags *from The Fun Song Factory: The Hokey Pokey *from Bagpuss: Clips from The Mouse Mill and The Ballet Shoe *from An Audience with Sooty: Sooty Outtakes *from Paddington Bear: Clip from Please Look After This Bear *from Nellie the Elephant: Clip from Nellie and the Whale *from Hattytown: Clip from Mr Wimpole's Breakfast Rolls *from The Wombles: The Largest Womble In The World Category:Roadshow Entertainment Category:Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Barney and Friends Category:Hi-5 Category:Cushion Kids Category:New MacDonald's Farm Category:Little Red Tractor Category:Lazytown Category:Chuggington Category:Dino Dan Category:Mr. Moon Category:Yu-Gi-Oh Category:Lah-Lah